


what a waste of a lovely night

by hippopotamus



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopotamus/pseuds/hippopotamus
Summary: He can’t be on a date withMikael.It’s way too strange, to date his best friend’s boyfriend’s best friend, especially after what happened that night at the karaoke bar. He can’t do this, and he deserves a stellar explanation from Isak about why he thought this was a good idea.





	what a waste of a lovely night

**Author's Note:**

> hello n welcome to rino attempts jokael
> 
> i always thought i was a johdi kinda person but sometimes u get a fic idea in ur head and it only works for jokael and u read a fic by edy that kinda just makes u need jokael to be a thing anyway so i wrote this
> 
> title is from a lovely night from la la land (spoilers i haven’t seen that film but i’ve been super obsessed with thomas sanders and ben j pierces cover and it inspired this fic despite me not knowing the actual context of the song although i assume i got it pretty accurate)
> 
> ALSO mikael is not enby in this soz
> 
> thank u to the lovely gina for betaing this n bein lovely
> 
> enjoy!!

The fact that Jonas agreed to Isak’s plan is honestly mind boggling.

A _blind date_? That boy has been spending too much time around Eskild, despite having moved out 6 months ago. Just because Jonas makes a single offhand comment (while high) about not being 100% sure that he’s 100% straight, that doesn’t mean he wants Isak to start meddling in his business to help him figure it out. He doesn’t _need_ answers, for god’s sake. He’s made it this far in life without them.

So how exactly has Isak managed to persuade him that this is a good idea?

In the end, it all comes down to group pressure. Isak always gets Even on his side, who in turn gets Magnus on his side. At least they can’t get Mahdi on their side, but still. Three is enough, apparently, for Jonas to agree to go on a blind date with some _guy_ that Isak and Even found for him.

This can only end badly, and yet, here he is.

He glances down at his phone just as a message from Isak comes in, but just as he’s about to open it, a voice chimes from above him.

“It’s really rude to be on your phone during a date.”

Jonas’s head snaps up. He knows that voice.

Mikael Øverlie Boukhal stands above him, with that same coat that Jonas swears he never takes off, hands in his pockets, and a smile on his face that seems almost … shy?

Jonas jumps up from the bench he's sitting on, immediately on edge - why the hell would Isak send him on a date with Even’s best friend?

“I'm on a date with _you_?” He asks, eyebrows raised.

Mikael huffs a laugh. “Apparently so. If it makes you feel any better they didn't tell me it was you.”

Jonas struggles with words for a few moments. “But you - this - this is so weird.”

Mikael shrugs. “Take it up with Isak.”

Although he’s not sure whether Mikael is joking about this, Jonas thinks he’s going to. He can’t be on a date with _Mikael_. It’s way too strange, to date his best friend’s boyfriend’s best friend, especially after what happened that night at the karaoke bar. He can’t do this, and he deserves a stellar explanation from Isak about why he thought this was a good idea.

“Am I allowed to use my phone?” Jonas asks, although with the slightly taken aback look on Mikael’s face it came out a little more cruel than he intended. “Sorry, I - that was a joke.”

“Go ahead,” Mikael nods, shuffling his feet in obvious discomfort. Jonas can only imagine that he’s feeling the same way as him right now - about how absurd this situation is.

Jonas opens his messages with Isak and reads the one that arrived just as Mikael did.

_Before you yell at me, the “who” was Even’s idea._

With a sigh, Jonas looks back to Mikael, standing huddled in his coat that’s zipped up all the way to his chin. It’s almost endearing, and for a second, Jonas remembers why Isak came up with this plan. Before he remembers that this is too weird and he wants out.

“It’s you who should be taking it up with your best friend apparently. Even’s idea,” he explains, waving his phone at Mikael although from the few metres distance between them Mikael probably can't read the message.

“I can believe that,” Mikael nods, but doesn’t move to get his phone out.

There's an awkward few seconds.

“So, are - what do we do now?” Jonas asks, putting his hands in his pickets with his phone. “I mean, this is just weird, right? You and me? Our best friends are dating, I mean, it’s just… _weird_.”

“Right,” Mikael lets out a derisive laugh. “Super duper weird.”

“Yeah,” agrees Jonas. “So-”

“Shame to waste the movie theatre, don’t you think?” Mikael interrupts. “Even booked it out for just us.”

Jonas had forgotten that part.

“Oh,” he says, stupidly. “Yeah, I - I guess.”

“I promise to be a gentleman and buy you popcorn,” Mikael smiles, and Jonas finds himself returning it. Free popcorn is too good to refuse.

“I guess we should go in, then.”

*

“I thought Even was meant to have good taste in films?”

“Who the fuck told you that?” Mikael laughs incredulously. “His favourite film is Romeo and Juliet.”

“Isak told me that,” replies Jonas.

“Doesn't Isak also think the sun shines out of Even’s arse?”

“Oh,” says Jonas. “Yeah, you might be right.”

“Cute date idea though,” Mikael says a few seconds later, and Jonas kind of has to agree. It was pretty chill to have the cinema all to themselves. It meant that Jonas had the option of sitting on the opposite side of the room to Mikael if he’d wanted to (which he actually...didn’t, in the end) and it meant no one would see him on an awkward blind date with Mikael Øverlie Boukhal. Although, he imagines, maybe it would be pretty sweet to be able to show it off one day...wait, _what_? Where the hell did his brain just _go_

Jonas clears his throat awkwardly, trying to recall what Mikael just said. Right, ‘cute date’. Yeah.

“Uh, yeah, I guess. If the film wasn't so bad.”

Mikael grins, tongue poking out from between his teeth, making something within Jonas react in a similar way that he remembers it used to with Eva. Which is weird, as he’s said already.

“Films always make me hungry,” he tells Jonas next. “Come on. Let's go get pizza.”

Mikael walks off before Jonas can protest, and he finds he doesn’t want to anyway. He’s hungry, and pizza sounds great right now. This might be a weird “date,” but it’s probably good that he tries to get on with Even’s best friend. This is the guy that he’ll end up being joint best man with at Even and Isak’s inevitable wedding. Although maybe he’s thinking a little too far ahead there. (Is he? This is _Isak and Even_ he’s talking about)

Regardless, getting on with Mikael would make Even, and by extension, Isak, happy, and making Isak happy has always been important to Jonas.

He stuffs his hands into his pockets and jogs to catch up with Mikael. “So, where are we going?” he asks, trying to start an easy conversation, to break the ice or something, though it doesn’t really feel like there is any. He’s pretty comfortable, all things considered.

“To get pizza,” Mikael answers quickly.

“Yeah, but where?”

Mikael turns to Jonas, grinning cheekily. “You’ll see.”

Jonas narrows his eyes in confusion, but says nothing more as he walks next to Mikael, keeping his eyes facing forward and his hands in his pockets, while Mikael’s hands swing free at his sides, and Jonas is almost sure he can feel Mikael’s eyes on him as one hand brushes against him accidentally. Neither of them draw attention to it, at least not out loud, but Jonas’s brain sort of, narrows down its thinking to that one tiny accidental touch for a few moments.

He finds that there was no reason for Mikael to build up suspense as they arrive at their destination. It’s just a simple pizza place at the corner of a street, small and unassuming, nothing remotely special about it.

Mikael holds the door for him, a cheeky grin on his face as he gestures for Jonas to enter. Jonas responds with a confused smile as he does as directed, stepping into the dimly lit shop and waiting for Mikael to enter behind him.

Jonas has the strangest sensation that something incredible is about to happen, or maybe _is_ happening, but it just… doesn’t seem to. They sit and eat their pizza in relative silence, Jonas glancing up every so often just to see whether Mikael is doing anything mischievous, but he isn’t. There’s one or two stilted conversations but mostly, they just eat. It’s not terrible, not too awkward, not too weird. It just _is_.

And it’s beginning to seem that the sly grin on Mikael’s face is just… how he smiles. And whenever he looks at it, Jonas feels like smiling back, meeting his warm gaze and just looking at him, studying him. He doesn’t do this, though. Because that would be weird. This whole “date” thing is weird.

At the end of their meal, when they’ve finished and paid (thankfully each for their own share) and Jonas is ready to call it a night, to head in the opposite direction to Mikael when they leave the shop even if that means taking the long way home, Mikael turns to him.

“So where d’you live?” he asks, destroying Jonas’s cunning plan to escape any awkward “oh hey, we live in the same direction!” situations.

Turns out they don’t live in the same direction, thankfully. But then it also turns out that Mikael is planning on being a “gentleman” and walking his “date” home.

“I thought we agreed this wasn’t really a date,” says Jonas, confused. Mikael’s grin only grows.

“I bought you popcorn,” he says. “and anyway, you’ll disappoint our two good friends who set this whole thing up.”

“I mean,” Jonas starts, “they’re going to be disappointed either way when they find out it didn’t work.”

He sees Mikael’s grin falter at the same time that he feels something uncomfortable in his stomach.

“But whatever,” Jonas says, trying to stop Mikael looking unhappy. “If it’ll make you happy to walk me home then knock yourself out, I guess.”

Mikael’s grin returns in full force, and he starts practically bouncing along beside Jonas like a little child. Jonas shoves his hands into his pockets and sighs, although he’s smiling while he does so, for some reason.

Maybe he’s a little happy that he won’t have to walk home alone. It is, after all, dark, and Jonas isn’t super fond of the idea of getting attacked in the street (although if he does, he could blame Isak. Blaming things on Isak is fun)

The walk, unlike the meal, isn’t silent at all. Mikael starts numerous conversations with Jonas, starting with easy subjects like the friends they share, parties they’ve both been at, and moving on to anything and everything that they can think of, flowing easily between the two of them.

They find common ground in a fair few subjects, skateboarding, for example. Mikael challenges Jonas to a competition, and Jonas accepts, laughing that he’ll beat Mikael easily, though Mikael’s eyebrow raise says that he disagrees.

The walk is over far too quickly. Too soon they’re turning into Jonas’s street and stopping outside the door to his apartment building, and Mikael is moving so that he’s facing Jonas.

They’re both silent for a moment, before Mikael speaks, cutting off Jonas’s awkward ”thanks for tonight” before it can leave his mouth.

“You know,” says Mikael pensively, sly grin once again back on his face. “You’re meant to kiss your date goodnight.”

Jonas is more floored by this suggestion than he thinks he should be. It takes a few seconds of him opening and closing his mouth, eyebrows as high as he can get them, before Mikael speaks again.

“Just, you know. So that we don’t disappoint Isak and Even. Our two good friends who set this whole thing up for us. Or for you. To figure out if you like boys or not.”

 _Wait_. “They told you that? I thought you didn’t know it was me?”

“I didn’t,” Mikael says in a high pitched squeak. “They said ‘hey Mik, wanna go on a date with someone figuring out his sexuality,’ and I, being the _saint_ that I am, said ‘of course’.”

“The ‘saint’ that you are?” Jonas replies, unimpressed.

Mikael nods, grinning. “So we have to kiss goodnight. Okay?”

Jonas doesn’t know what to do but shrug. “Alright, I guess.”

Mikael steps forward carefully, so that the tips of his toes are almost touching Jonas’s. He reaches out a soft hand to cup Jonas’ cheek, and then slowly leans forward. Jonas lets his eyes shut in anticipation, mind racing thinking about how it’s going to feel, whether it will answer his question or make him realise this is wrong. Or whether it will just confirm what he’s been sort of wondering all evening, that this somehow, weirdly, just _works_.

It does. It just works.

He knows from the soft press of Mikael’s lips against his own, the gentle feeling of Mikael's hand on his cheek, the slight smile on his face that he knows is making the whole kiss a little more difficult to coordinate. Jonas doesn’t know what to do with his hands, they stay at his sides, although he feebly raises them a little, intending to reach out for Mikael, only he waits too long and then it’s over, Mikael pulls back.

The smile on his face is softer now, more relaxed from the grin he’s been sporting all evening. His smile gives Jonas the courage to return it.

“So did you figure it out?” he asks. “do you like boys?”

Jonas takes a second, teasing Mikael, pretends to have to think about it, but then smiles widely.

“I think I like at least one boy, yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! feedback is appreciated cos y’all know i’m a validation hoe
> 
> find me on [tumblr!](http://evenshands.tumblr.com)


End file.
